Loving Another
by Anime XD X2
Summary: Kris falls in love with the person she least expects. How will Akari react over this? 'Chapter Story'


A/N: Wow, after about 3 years of hiatus, I've decided that I should come back again to write another fanfic. This time of reminiscing about my DBZ days, I thought since Battle Athletes currently takes the place of the title "My Fav Anime," and after watching the series at least 20 times, I fully know the series, and release the power known as Battle Athletes fanfiction to its full extent. By the way, this is one of those "Funny" fics, a situation I got inspired by from a doujinshi. I'm not going to recollect which one; it's something I don't really want to remember. Enjoy the Fic! Oh, and no disclaimer. I hate doing those. I don't have to tell people that Battle Athletes OVA and TV aren't mine. You can figure that out yourself.

** Loving Another**

"Secret Love Potion?"

"You heard me right, A Secret love potion." The old lady said. Her face showed sign of age and had several wrinkles under her eyes. She was shorter than the other person kneeling across form her, and her eyes stared intently at the girl in front of her.

"I find it hard to believe." The blue haired girl stated. She towered over the older woman and leaned down to search her face for any slight hint that she may have been lying. "Exactly how does this work?"

"Ah, if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a secret now would it? But!...You don't have to worry about this. From all the people I've sold this to, there hasn't been even one complaint."

"Really? Hmm…Okay, I'll take it." '_Hah! Kris…you genius! If this potion really works, Akari will be mine! I wouldn't have to worry about that stupid "Itchaaan," taking her away from me, she'd be under my power, and I'd do anything to have her love!' _

"Uhh….Miss?"

' _Then we could get a house in the middle of nowhere, and go and pick flowers every day in the meadow. And then at night when it gets really cold, we could-'_

"Hey, miss? You want this or not. You've been standing there staring at the wall for 5 minutes. It costs-"

Kris slammed down some bills on the small table she was kneeling at. "I don't care! She Stood up defiantly and startled the old woman. "I will pay any price to win Akari's love!" She waited for the nervous woman to take the bills and give her the small bottle of the Love Potion. As the lady handed it to her, Kris couldn't help but squeal. Suddenly her arm was grabbed by the older being and the woman stared deep into her eyes.

"There is one thing you should be aware of this potion, with a great thing also comes great danger. It's going to be hard to get the person of your utmost admiration to drink this."

"How in the world am I going to get the person to drink this? It's not like I can just go up to them and say 'Hey, could you drink this love potion? I want you to fall in love with me;'."

"I suggest putting it in a drink or something. You know, whatever works." A unsteadily silence stood between them. "Well, here's your change, Have a nice day!"

Kris stuffed the bottle into her pocket. A proud smirk appeared on her face. A brand new feeling of confidence stirred within her. This would be her day, with this potion, Akari would be all over her, and she would not be one to refuse her love, she was sure that this would work, she just had to wait for the right time. Just as she moved to get ready to leave, the shop door flew open and in steeped Kris's target, and the person that she had to take her away from.

"Gezz," the thick ruff accent groaned. "It's really hot out there." The smaller girl who was with the other nodded her head in agreement.

"It is really hot. But hey Kris, are you ready yet? The movie going to start soon, we should get there before it starts." She studied her surroundings. Before Kris could answer Akari interrupted. "We're at one of those potion shops aren't we? I've always wanted to see one of these. Hey, do you have a potion for-"

"We don't have time remember? The movie starts in fifteen minutes, and it takes at least ten to get there. God Akari, you're so easily distracted. Maybe you should see if they have a potion to make you not-so dense." The other said.

"Oh, right. Sorry Itchan. I really do need to work on that." Akari looked over to the old lady. "Umm…do you have a bathroom I can use?" The old woman nodded and pointed toward the door toward the back of the room. Akari toddled of toward the restroom.

Kris decided to go into the bathroom where Akari was. She went to the door but stopped to observe the liquid, which she planned to offer Akari. _'Why in the world is this putrple?'_

She took out the miniature cork of the bottle and put her nose up to it. _'Hmm. Smells _

_Like-' _Jut then the door swung open, hitting her in the face and forcing the bottle down her face and into her mouth. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see the person that had rammed into her as if she was a stray cat in front of a 60 year old woman's car, but then, as if the spirits were punishing her for something, out stepped the person that she last wanted to be in a situation like this with.

"Ouff. Gezz, Kris why don't you watch where the hell you're goin'!" Ichino yelled. "Always in my way…. God dam-"

Akari followed Ichino out. "Yeah, Itchan, Kris, we need to go. It's gonna start in like 10 minutes, Lets really go this time…Uh. Kris?" Kris had been standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She seemed to be staring at something. Akari came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh…Kris? Are you listening?"

Kris suddenly whirled around and gazed ahead of her with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh….Ichi-chan, I missed you!"

Ichino looked over her shoulder. "What was that?" Kris ran over to Ichino and wrapped herself around Ichino's arm. Ichino looked down and practically saw hearts in her eyes. "W-What the hell are you doing?" She tried to pull her arm out of the taller girl's grip, but that training she had done with Akari's father seemed to pay off. "Can you let go? You're hurting my arm!"

Kris immediately let go. "Oh gosh, I'm soooo sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you!" A choking sound rustled in her voice. "If there is anything that I do to make you feel the LEAST bit uncomfortable, I want you to tell me right there and then. YOU are my eternal master. And I….I am your undying slave. Just tell me what you want and I will what's in my power to grant your wish. There is NOTHING that I won't do for you. And I mean nothing…."

Ichino, Akari, and the old lady who ran the store stood speechless. Especially Ichino who couldn't get a word out of her throat, was only able to say the word "Wha…" Kris proceeded to drag Ichino out the store. "C'mon Ichi-Chan, We need to get to the movie, before we miss the beginning. Thank God for previews!"

"Wha…"

Akari had a confused look on her face. "Who's "Ichi-chan...And why is Kris acting like that? Toward Itchan?" She looked at the old lady, who had suddenly begun to occupy herself fiddling with some bottles. She looked at Akari with a fake innocent smile. "Yes well, have a good day you three. Enjoy your movie or whatever." Akari nodded and followed Kris and Ichino as they made their way down the street. Once she caught up with them, she glanced at Ichino's confused face. She could tell what kind of day this would be.

'_Hanging with Jesse would be better than this.'_

Meanwhile, back at the little potion shop, the old lady gave a breath of relief. "You sure do get some weirdoes in this town."

They sat in the balcony of the large room, and stared at the dimly lit screen and would have been in complete darkness if it hadn't been for the small orbs of light that trailed along the aisles and the few lights that light the top of the cealing. The three girls were sitting in the middle of the third to last seat. Akari was on the left, Ichino in the middle, and the ever lovey-dovey Kris was on the right. Akari was busy with her box of Bon-Bon's, and Ichino was busy trying to find the six Ramune bottles that were hidden on the movie screen. The silence broke when Ichino let out a cry of frustration. "God-Damnit, you can never find the sixth one. They hid them all right in front of your eyes, but then put the last one off the screen or something."

Kris looked away from Ichino and to screen. "It's behind the lamp, Ichi-Chan"

Ichino looked closer. "Oh….Gezz, duh Ichino." Akari looked over at the two and couldn't help but get a little aggravated. If there was something going on between them, why show it now? Why not all the times when the nearly killed each other?

After a bit, the movie had begun and the lights began to dim. Akari glanced over at Ichino who seemed to be fine with the fact that Kris had her head on her shoulders. Akari looked down at her lap. She shouldn't worry about it now, there was more to this than she probably could imagine. She just…. she just would have to wait, maybe she can figure out what really going on soon. It's just one question that bothered her:

_Why couldn't they tell her?_

The three walked away from the theater and down a busy sidewalk.

"Well, that's a two hours I'll never see again. Man, I told you that would be a bad movie. I hate romance comedies!"

"Oh, C'mon Itchan, it wasn't that bad. I thought it was very sweet. Akari suddenly had a sweet tooth. "You guys want to go get some ice cream?"

Ichino nodded and Kris, still hanging onto Ichino's arm agreed. Ichino pointed out the way to an Ice Cream Parlor not to far from where they were. They had been in Osaka for about 2 days. Ichino invited them over to spend a week there, and mentioned that Osaka has all kinds of things for them to do, so compared to the Moon or Hokkaido it would be the best place for them to hang out. Therefore, she knew all the places that inner Osaka would have to offer.

They arrived at the parlor, and stepped inside. The theme seemed to be yellow and red as yellow and red seats lined the building. In front was a smooth, red, stone counter with a clear window in the middle. White buckets filled with ice cream remained inside. A Man who looked in his 20's sat behind the counter. They stepped up to him.

"Itchan? What do you want on your ice cream?"

"Uhh, a hot fudge sundae please. Uhh, What about you Kris?"

Kris let go of Ichino's arm. "I'll just some of what you're having. I'm gonna go find a seat okay Ichi-Chan?" Ichino nodded but then suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Why do you keep calling me Ichi-Chan?" Kris put her hand to her chin and looked as if she was in deep thought. "Well, because it's my pet-name for you! Isn't it cute?" And then she skipped off to search for a table. Ichino had to admit. She was bewildered. Ichino huffed. This whole day had been weird. Why in the world was Kris hanging on her arm? And why was she letting her? Hadn't they been fighting the whole day? Ever since they left that crazy little shop, Kris had been hanging on her and her every word, the whole thing seemed strange.

The weirdest thing was that she didn't seem to mind. She hated Kris right? For some strange and unknown reason, she actually liked it. Wait, she couldn't like this. No matter how cute she looked hanging all over her like that. This was a NO-NO. Suddenly; a voice snatched her out of her thoughts.

"So…what's up with you and Kris?" Akari asked, giving the casher their money for the ice cream.

Ichino looked hard for an answer. "I have no idea; she just started acting that way all of a sudden. Uh...I assure you there's nothing going on."

"I bet." Akari responded with a hint of smugness. Ichino gazed at her with a mystified look on her face.

"Are…. Are you jealous?" '

Akari turned her head. "Of course not, I just find it weird that one day she's all over me and the next day all over you."

Ichino's face faulted. '_So that's it.' _ "Well, I swear that I don't feel the same way, I have no idea what's going on. I mean this _IS _Kris we're talking about."

Akari took her finished Ice Cream cone from the cashier. She started to walk away from Ichino. "Just tell me about these things okay?" Akari couldn't help but think, _'That way I don't get my hopes up._' And proceeded to move to where Kris had been sitting.

Ichino was left standing at the counter. _'Great,_' she said, as hints of sadness flashed across her features. '_Now she DOESN'T like me.'_

A/N: That's it for now, I'll get more up soon, for now, Read and Review.


End file.
